Fora de Alcance
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [OneShot]Ele é o único ser que não se pode alcançar... CatanRossiel... Desafio da Lyra


_**- Fora de Alcance -**_

---

_I know a little bit _

_About a lot of things _

_But I don't know enough about you _

_Just when I think you're mine _

_You try a different line and _

_Baby, what can I do?_

_(I don't know enough about you – Diana Krall)_

_---_

"Você está me ouvindo Catan?" perguntou a voz suave em tom baixo

O homem alto ergueu o rosto, sem levantar-se do chão onde prestava uma reverência profunda. Encarou o outro de forma suave e assentiu levemente.

Aquele que estava no parapeito do prédio jogou a cabeça para trás, balançando os cabelos.

"Está mentindo. Você não ouviu uma única palavra do que eu disse." declarou ele voltando os olhos para o homem no chão que rapidamente desviou o olhar de volta para o chão.

"Engana-se mestre Rossiel. Ouvi cada palavra que proferiste." disse ele sem ousar levantar os olhos para o outro.

"Então está dizendo que estou enganado Catan?" perguntou ele em um tom baixo "Está dizendo que eu, Rossiel, o Anjo Inorgânico, estou _errado_?"

O homem cortou a imagem da lua, avançando pela pelo terraço do prédio. Seus saltos batiam no chão de concreto e o barulho ecoava na noite.

Ele segurou o rosto bonito do homem ainda em reverência e o ergueu, forçando ele a encará-lo.

"Muitos já morreram por muito menos, meu querido Catan." sussurrou ele docemente apertando o queixo entre seus dedos.

O outro tentou por tudo não quebrar o contato visual. Se o fizesse, ou ao menos pedisse para que Rossiel parasse seria considerado por ele uma confissão de sua culpa. E nos últimos tempos qualquer falha que Catan apresentasse já poderia ser considerado uma traição.

E ele não podia se dar ao luxo de enfurecer Rossiel.

"Peço seu perdão mestre."

O anjo sorriu, soltando de imediato o queixo do outro e dando-lhe as costas. Fazendo com que propositalmente seu longo cabelo cacheado batesse no rosto de Catan.

Este por sua vez aspirou o perfume inebriante do Anjo Inorgânico, lutando contra si mesmo para controlar o impulso de erguer-se e marcar o rosto perfeito de Rossiel. Pressionou a ponta dos dedos contra suas próprias mãos, mordendo discretamente o lábio inferior.

"É bom saber que ainda conhece seu lugar Catan." ouviu a voz de Rossiel longe de si, ergueu os olhos ainda em tempo de vê-lo debruçado sobre o peitoril do terraço. As pernas longas levemente flexionadas e os cotovelos apoiados sobre o concreto.

Ele ficou observando o corpo esguio por algum tempo. As pernas de moviam de tempos em tempos, trocando a sustentação do corpo de uma perna para outra. O vento noturno sacudia os cachos perfeitos suavemente.

Não estava muito afastado de Rossiel em termos de espaço, poucos metros os separavam e ainda assim pôde ouvir com clareza quando ele deixou escapar um pesado suspiro descontente.

Fitou o anjo cuidadosamente. Seria impressão sua, talvez um devaneio de sua mente fértil, ou Rossiel estava apresentando sinais de cansaço?

"Mestre Rossiel...?" perguntou em um tom quase inaudível.

O anjo passou a mão por baixo dos cabelos e acariciando os cachos lentamente, ignorando por completo o outro anjo.

Catan tinha absoluta certeza de que ele o havia escutado, pôde ver um músculo nas costas delgadas estremecer e se enrijecer rapidamente, tendo sido encoberto habilmente pela massa de cabelos.

"Mestre Rossiel?" tornou Catan endurecendo a voz para torná-la mais alta.

Vendo que já não poderia mais ignorar o outro, Rossiel gesticulou brevemente com a mão para que ele falasse de uma vez.

"O que quer agora?" perguntou com a voz propositalmente áspera.

"Gostaria de saber se precisa de mais alguma coisa."

"Por que quer saber?" perguntou Rossiel ríspido apertando o peitoril de concreto com força "Já queres me deixar? É isso?"

O anjo ainda em reverência sentia o joelho doer por estar a tanto tempo na mesma posição, mas ele ignorou a dor e encarou as costas de Rossiel.

"Não mestre. Apenas gostaria saber." disse quase cautelosamente como se estivesse sobre areia movediça.

"Pois você não pode!" exclamou Rossiel decididamente irritado virando-se para encarar o anjo "Você não deve jamais deixar de servir-me Catan. Ou será que já se esqueceu de onde eu o tirei?" tudo o que ele dizia era maquinalmente acompanhado por amplos gestos que suas mãos descreviam cada vez mais velozmente.

"Você age quando eu mandar. Fala quando eu mandar. E mata quando _eu_ mandar! Fui suficientemente claro Catan?" exclamou ele concluindo seu discurso apontando para si mesmo veementemente sob o olhar atônito do anjo.

"Inimaginavelmente claro, mestre Rossiel." balbuciou Catan mantendo seus olhos ainda levemente fora de órbita pela clara demonstração de autoridade.

Rossiel arfava suavemente, todo o seu ar fora expulso rapidamente naquela explosão de fúria. Ele não costumava gritar daquele modo com Catan.

O anjo próximo ao chão lembrou-se de desviar o olhar, provando mais uma vez o gosto amargo de sua inferioridade perante Rossiel.

O outro cerrou os olhos, fechando as mãos em punho para que parassem de tremer. Aproximou-se de Catan, abaixando-se para ficar ao mesmo nível que ele. Os saltos de suas botas mantendo-o equilibrado naquela posição desvantajosa.

"O que foi?" colocou os braços cumpridos nos ombros fortes do anjo "Deixe-me tentar adivinhar os sentimentos que permeiam o seu coração puro." sussurrou Rossiel malvadamente, mas não podia resistir, torturar Catan provara-se uma atividade extremamente prazerosa.

O outro engoliu em seco, fechando os olhos com força como se isso fizesse a voz de Rossiel dissipar-se antes que chegasse a seus ouvidos.

"Você está se sentindo humilhado?" arriscou Rossiel sussurrando próximo ou ouvido de Catan e pronunciando bem as palavras, dando tempo ou outro para que as assimilasse.

Os braços em seus ombros o forçavam para baixo, dando a parecer que na verdade eram suas palavras que o faziam procurar um lugar mais apropriado diante de Rossiel, um lugar mais junto ao solo.

"Seria humilhado a palavra certa?" ponderou Rossiel por um momento, vendo sua vítima forçar seu corpo a resistir à força que aplicava em seus ombros. Apreciava a resistência de Catan, isso o fazia lembrar constantemente que ele ainda não lhe era inteiramente fiel.

"Subjugado soaria melhor?" perguntou levianamente, levando os dedos de encontro aos fios curtos do outro anjo.

Catan apertava os olhos com tanta força e intensidade que milhares de estrelas já pipocavam à sua volta. Suas mãos faziam força contra o concreto no chão, em oposição à força que Rossiel colocava sobre seus ombros. Aquele jogo de forças não duraria muito.

O Anjo Inorgânico fitava o topo da cabeça do outro anjo pacientemente. Esperava para ver por quanto tempo Catan resistiria sem entregar-se ou rebelar-se. Ambas alternativas consideradas desonradas para Catan.

"Subjugado me parece apropriado." Catan forçou-se a pronunciar, a voz estrangulada pelo esforço transferido para as palmas das mãos.

Rossiel crispou os lábios, contrariado. Catan escolhera a diplomacia, uma forma astuta para livrar-se de uma situação perigosa. Separou-se bruscamente do anjo ao chão, levantando-se de um salto e dando-lhe as costas imediatamente.

O repentino desaparecimento do peso sobre seus ombros fez Catan erguer-se sobre os joelhos em uma reação involuntária. Ele se recompôs rapidamente, limpando a fina camada de suor de sua testa com a mão, enquanto ajustava a gola de suas vestes com a outra. Relanceou Rossiel por um momento. Ele voltara a apresentar aquela aparência de tédio.

"Você se deixa levar com facilidade Catan." disparou o anjo encarando a Lua sem vê-la realmente.

O outro se colocou de pé num repente, espanando a sujeira de seu joelho que latejava dolorosamente por todo aquele tempo que passara em reverência.

"Vou concertar isso mestre." disse o anjo abaixando a cabeça em sinal de respeito, e logo a erguendo novamente.

"Vê o que eu digo?" disse Rossiel virando-se para Catan, que quase instantaneamente abaixou a cabeça e cruzou o braço na frente do peito "Pare com isso." ordenou fatigado.

O outro deixou o braço cair inerte ao lado do corpo, erguendo os olhos em tempo de ver Rossiel sentar-se graciosamente sobre o parapeito do terraço, balançando o corpo magro de modo preocupante.

"Se eu disser que quero que você lamba o chão. Você obedecerá?" perguntou Rossiel subitamente animado pela nova perspectiva de maltratar Catan.

O anjo encarou-o por um momento, mal acreditando na pergunta que Rossiel o fazia.

"Sim." respondeu seco, mantendo os braços parados ao lado do corpo.

Rossiel abriu os lábios em um vasto sorriso maldoso.

"Se eu ordenar que você pule deste prédio, e que dê de cara no chão, irá fazer o que eu mando?" perguntou em tom baixo, divertindo-se com a situação do anjo à sua frente.

"Sim mestre." afirmou Catan categórico.

Rossiel pendeu a cabeça para trás rindo. Maltratar Catan sempre lhe rendeu momentos divertidos, desde que ele era pequeno.

Hesitante, o anjo cruzou o espaço que o separava do Anjo Inorgânico. Seus pés mal tocavam o concreto, não produziria barulho ao caminhar nem que quisesse. Uma leve brisa fazia com que suas vestes farfalhassem suavemente.

Cessando o riso, porém conservando um sorriso cruel, Rossiel endireitou-se sobre o parapeito, encarando o anjo à sua frente.

"O grande e misericordioso Catan vai erguer a mão contra seu mestre?" perguntou em tom baixo erguendo o rosto do anjo com o indicador em seu queixo.

O anjo pressionou o parapeito, mantendo Rossiel entre seus braços mesmo sem tocá-lo. Ele jogou seus ombros para frente, tocando a bochecha do Anjo Inorgânico com seu queixo.

"Jamais faria tal coisa. Mestre." sibilou enfatizando bem a última palavra.

Rossiel jogou-se sobre o ombro do outro, abraçando o corpo magro pela cintura. O som de suas risadas ecoava pelo espaço vazio.

"Eu sei que não." sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido, pressionando levemente o corpo do outro contra o seu.

Ele segurou as costas de Rossiel, colando seu ventre ao dele. O perfume adocicado envolvendo a mente do anjo em um estupor voluntário.

O Anjo Inorgânico passou a brincar com os fios curtos do cabelo de Catan, sem se importar com mais nada.

O outro anjo sorriu, mesmo colado ao corpo de Rossiel, a verdade é que nunca estaria próximo a ele. Nunca saberia o que ele sentia e o que ele escondia. Era como chegar sedento de sede a um riacho, mas não poder tocar a água.

Agora sabia que estava certo. Não havia energia alguma em Rossiel. Não havia mais a vida que ele sempre irradiava. Ele já não era mais o Rossiel que Catan venerava quando pequeno.

E mesmo assim, sua convicção era inabalável. Sua obsessão era o que o mantinha alerta.

Segurou o corpo magro entre os braços, guiou os lábios de Rossiel até o seus. Ele não mostrou resistência, não fez nada para impedir Catan de esmagar seus lábios contra os dele, forçando sua abertura de modo gentil. Mas também não o incentivou, deixando-se levar completamente.

Catan poderia tocá-lo da forma mais íntima, e mesmo assim nunca seria capaz de senti-lo. Não conseguiria jamais penetrar a muralha que o rodeava.

Ele estava fadado a estar, para sempre, fora de alcance.

_Fim_

Ficou um pouco curto... ;-----;

Bom, obrigada à Lyra que propôs o desafio, e à Niele que incentivou.

Valeu o/


End file.
